Every Drop Like Wine
by Little.Miss.Fortune
Summary: Sancho has lost everything. Her clan, her love, and her life but everything changes when the Akatsuki has plans to use her bloodline. What will happen when all secrets of the past are revealed. Will she trust him and will he forgive her? ItachiXOC vampfic
1. IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT! I will be REWRITING this story so please be patient for a while!**

**Thank you! ^_^**

**Signed,**


	2. The Beginning Of The End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I only own my OC Sancho Shingetsu**

* * *

_'Tis better to have loved and lost _

_Than never to have loved at all._

~Alfred Lord Tennyson~

* * *

My headphones where on my ears, the song Burn the Witch by Queens of the Stone Age was blaring threw the speakers. I lay there with my eyes closed as I let the music flow threw me. A drop of rain soon fell from the sky and landed upon my nose. The drop of water startled me and I opened my eyes and looked up at the sky. I wrinkled my nose in discontent at the dark rain clouds.

"I should really get home before I get soaked," I sighed, I pulled off the headphones and stuck them (along with my MP3) into my pouch.

I got up from the blades of green grass within the meadow and brushed off any dirt from my short green yukata. Soon I started to walk down the street everyone was inside not wanting to get soaked when the clouds decided to pour. My waist long ebony hair flew behind me like feathers of the fallen. Every step I took my heart stayed on beat, every breath I took came out even each time, everywhere I looked that smile stayed on my face. Maybe if I knew what was happening at that very moment maybe, just maybe I could have changed something. I just wish thing didn't turn out this way.

Itachi.

**********

My mind began to wonder and I soon started to wonder when Itachi would get back from his mission? Each time he went on a mission I always began to miss him and his warming smile that warmed this once frozen heart of mine. He wouldn't tell me anything about the mission he was given all he told me was that I was stay away from the Uchiha compound until he got back from this mission of his. Of course I didn't object to his request but…I was quite curious as of why he wanted me to stay away, he never has said that before when he went on other anbu mission…so why now? My thoughts began to change as I started to think of Sasuke. Oh, how I was starting to miss the child clinging to me or Itachi and how he would put on his puppy dog eyes if he wanted something he couldn't have. The thought made me chuckle and I soon started to feel a bit better as I was swimming within happy memories.

The Uchiha compound soon came into my sight, I thought about peeking in and see how everyone was doing but I shook the thought from my mind. I wanted to keep my promise to Itachi and a promise I was going to keep! Before I knew it I was already at the entrance of the compound.

I froze when a thick coppery sent was flushed threw my lungs—I knew this sent all to well—it was the sent of blood. The fumes began to violate the air around me, making me gag as I put my small hands around my throat trying to block out the sent. I burst threw the compounds gates and took a couple of steps before I came to a halt and widened my eyes in horror. Everywhere laid the corpses of the dead Uchihas, soaked within there own blood.

The blood was oozing threw there freshly inflicted wounds, while it also drenched the walls and pavement of the once peaceful street. I could not stand the stench of the decaying corpses nor the sight of there hacked up bodies any longer, the sight of it all made unwanted memories surface in my mind. I did not want to see the blood again, I didn't want to remember the faces twisted in agony, I did not want to see _HER_ like that anymore! Before I knew it I had lost the contents within my stomach.

Tears were pouring from my eyes when I finally stopped vomiting. I wiped the tears away along with the bitter vomit that lingered on my lips.

"W-who could have this?" The memory jogs made a thought run threw my mind that made me fringe in horror.

"Sasuke,"

I looked up in a panic state. Sasuke wouldn't be able to defend himself if anything happened to him and I would never be able to forgive myself, he was like family to me. Quickly I got some of my composer back and ran as fast as my shaky legs would go. With every step I took there would be more corpses, more blood, and more memories of the forgotten past.

The first place that popped into my head was Itachi's house. I ran until I got there but all I could hear was the silence that echoed off the walls of the empty house. I began to run threw the house in a panic looking in each room for a living soul but most of all a living Sasuke.

"SASUKE," I yelled, as all that answered back were my terrified cries. The only thing that I could hear was the pounding of my heart and my blood rushing threw my cursed veins.

"SASUKE," I yelled again, desperate, but still no reply. I began to quicken my pace. As I ran threw the house tumbling occasionally while yelling like a mad man until I got to a room that reeked of blood and decay. Quickly I opened the door and gasped in horror as my hands flew up to cover my mouth.

They're laid the bodies of Sasuke and Itachi's parents.

I began to gag from the sent; tears began to roll down my cheeks mourning the loss of the two souls. All of a sudden a blood-curdling scream ripped threw the air it sounded just like…

"Sasuke," I whispered in horror. I jumped out the nearest window and ran towards the sound of the screaming child, running as fast as my weak legs would go. 'Don't worry Sasuke I'm coming' I thought as I tried not to vomit again from the stench that filled the whole compound. At that moment it began to pour.

**********

The mangekyo sharingan spun wildly as Sasuke let out a blood-curdling scream and collapsed onto the ground. Saliva began to drip from the side of his mouth as his eyes began to look faded. It took all of my will power not to go over to my otouto and comfort him like I did when he would get a cut…but I couldn't do that because I was a murder now, the murder that annihilated the whole Uchiha clan, The man he was now fated to hate. Though I did have some help from _HIM_ in the murder of the clan but I hoped that Sasuke would never find out about him. It would only cause problems in the future. It them began to rain. The pouring rain began to wash away the dried caked-on blood that stained my clothes.

"P-please d-don't kill me aniki," Sasuke croaked as his body began to shake from fear of death. I really didn't want to do any of this but it was for the best I put on my best emotionless face and looked my otouto in the eyes.

"Foolish little brother, your not even worth killing. If you want to kill me live like the coward you are. Hate me, live in fear for the rest of your life and then when you have the same eyes as I have find me and fight me." Sasuke then started to shake violently while tears leaked from his eyes and then he finally lost consciousness as he finally collapsed.

My soaked ebony hair clung to the features of my face as I stared down at my otouto and wiped away my tears. I couldn't look at him anymore so I turned around and started to walk away leaving everything I loved to ruins.

"ITACHI," my eyes widened at the voice. Quickly I spun around knowing the familiar voice.

"Sancho," I whispered as her emerald green eyes glared at me piercing right threw my soul with hate, confusion, and sadness.

_Why was she here? I told her to stay away! I didn't want her to see any of this; I didn't want her last picture of me to be this! Not this way, not like this oh, Sancho why didn't you stay away like I told you too!_

But what could I do now!? What's done was done so I pushed all of my thoughts away and looked at her fragile form. She was soaked to the bone; her green yukata and ebony hair clung to her tiny form that looked beaten and broken. Oh, god I wanted to rush over to my sweet little tenshi and kiss her quivering red lips and hold her shivering form while I spilled the whole truth to her, but…even I couldn't tell my little tenshi. She looked me strait into my red eyes with her emerald ones that were about to burst into tears and spoke in a low voice so full of pain it broke my heart.

"Itachi w-why?"

**********

"Itachi w-why?" I said in a low voice, the lump in my throat getting bigger. I paused for a moment waiting for an answer but he just stood there with a blank face.

"WHY DID YOU KILL THEM, WHY ITACHI!?" I yelled as the lump in my throat was to unbearable and tears started to spill out of my eyes. Itachi stared at me with those blood red eyes, threw the poring rain it looked like he was a demon.

"Please, answer me," I pleaded as my sobs began to choke me. But even so my eyes never left his. Itachi's lips parted as he started to speak

"I killed them to test myself and because they were all weak," he said in an emotionless voice. My eyes widened at what he said _what happened to my Itachi_ I thought as I remembered his warm smile that would fill my heart with the joys that I had lost as a child, the Itachi that hated war and wanted peace.

_Where did my dearest Itachi go, where had my love gone? _Tears began to poor from my eyes like the rain. I clenched my fist till my knuckles turned white, wishing that this was a dream but I knew that this was real and that I was forced to relive the same thing twice. My nails were now slicing into the palms of my hands and blood was starting to drip from my clenched fists. I looked up at the man I love and glared him down chewing up the inside of my mouth within the process.

"YOU KILL THEM TO TEST YOURSELF?!" I yelled as I pulled out a kunai and ran at him head on blinded by rage. He dodged my kunai, took it out of my hand, and threw it to the side. He then put chakra into his fist and punched me right in the stomach. My eyes widened as I doubled over in pain and started to cough up blood. He the grabbed me by my hair and lifted my head up so that we were eye to eye. He had his sharingan activated but it was different from how it normally was his pupils were red and around his pupils was a black ring with three spike like points that bended at the ends protruding from it. All of a sudden I started to go numb; my body went limp as he used some jutsu on me. Everything then started to turn black and white

"What the hell," I whispered to myself 'what jutsu did he use on me?'

"This is tsukuyomi, the nightmare realm," he said in his emotionless voice. I then spun around to become face to face with Itachi.

"You will relive this day the Uchiha clan was murdered for the next 72 hours." I then started to hear my own blood curdling scream echo through my head as I saw the whole Uchiha clan getting killed off one by one like bugs.

I couldn't do anything as I saw Sasuke's parents being stabbed to death by Itachi. My eyes when wide as I heard Sasuke's screams of pain echoing threw my head again and again as Itachi used tsukuyomi, the nightmare realm, on Sasuke. I felt like my head was going to burst, as I had to see the same images play over and over again in my head like a broken record for what felt like eternity. Tears began to from my eyes as I fell on to my knees and held my head within my hands, I couldn't take it anymore the screams kept echoing in my head engraving the memories into my mind.

When the jutsu ended I was on the ground panting hard, my vision started to blur as I was in between the world of consciousness and unconsciousness. Tears were streaming down my cheeks while my blood mixed saliva was dripping from my mouth onto the ground in a puddle. I was holding my stomach that was bleeding from Itachi's punch. The pavement and my hand were soaked in my blood as I laid my head in the puddle that was forming around my shaken form.

Itachi then crouched down next to me, I tried to move away but I had no strength left. He put his hand on the right side of my cheek and cupped it while his lips were right next to my ear. That night he whispered something that I would never forget and would confused me to no end.

"I'm sorry Sancho," he then kiss me on the cheek while his other hand brushed the cheek it was holding before putting my head gently back down onto the wet pavement. Itachi got up from his crouching position and began to walk away until his silhouette vanished before my eyes. The rain was pounding upon my limp body and I started to go numb. But before I slipped into unconsciousness I swear that when he turned around to leave I saw a tear but maybe my mind was playing tricks on me or I could have been the rain or, or... he could have really been crying, but why would he be crying if he didn't care?

_Itachi please, don't leave me alone._

* * *

**~Translations~**

**Otouto: younger brother**

**Tenshi: angel**

**Aniki: elder brother, older brother**

**~Thank you for reading please review! _ ~**


	3. Nightmares

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been in the middle of moving and in the process the Internet and computer got take away from me! Made me very sad-_-**

**But I'm back and kicking with chapter two updated! so enjoy and remember to review! **

**Thank you imperfection and Kono Ichizoku for reviewing! It means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_In visions of the dark night_

_I have dreamed of joy departed;_

_But a waking dream of life and light_

_Hath left me broken-hearted._

_Ah! what is not a dream by day_

_To him whose eyes are cast_

_On things around him, with a ray_

_Turned back upon the past?_

_That holy dream, that holy dream,_

_While all the world were chiding, _

_Hath cheered me as a lovely beam_

_A lonely spirit guiding._

_What though that light, thro' storm and night,_

_So trembled from afar-_

_What could there be more purely bright _

_In Truth's day-star?_

~A DREAM by Edgar Allen Poe~

* * *

_~5 years later~_

Pain. Aching pain everywhere. My muscles ached every time my feet landed in the soft virgin snow. The white clothes I was wearing were stained red with blood.

_But with who's blood? Was it mine? Or was it someone else's?_ I couldn't remember.

I was running through a snow-covered forest, my lungs felt as if they were about to burst any second. All the trees were bare and silent as the snow kissed their dead branches.

_Why am I running? Who am I running from?_ But my mind would not answer my questions; I only kept running through the snow bare foot. My breath came out in puffs of white as I ran faster through the sleeping forest.

All of a sudden there was a loud crack as I heard footsteps gliding over the snow. Fear ran down my spine but I did not hesitate and continued running as fast as my tired form would go. I couldn't let _Him _get me.

_Who was Him? Why am I running from him?_

I didn't care after that moment—or even at that moment—as a kunai came whizzing threw the air towards me. I couldn't move out of the way, I couldn't even stop it!

Before I knew it the kunai had plunged itself in between my shoulder blades causing a quick, sharp pain to run down my back. Immediately the pain began to become a dull roar as my limbs began to go numb. _Shit! Must be laced with ketamine!_

My vision began to blur; my pace began to slow down and I began to lean against the trees for support. The footsteps behind me slowed down to a casual walk. My body tensed as I began to struggle to walk faster. But I lost my balance and fell onto the snow with a loud thud.

Quickly I began to claw at the snow trying to drag myself forward but my little efforts where in vain. I could feel tears sting at my eyes as I slowly moved inch-by-inch threw the snow. The footsteps were getting closer with each second; I began to wheeze. I could barely drag myself with my hands that were becoming numb from the drug and bitter snow. I let out desperate breaths as I clawed at the ground till dirt accumulated under my nails.

_I haft to keep going—wheeze—or I'll be done for._

The figure came up from behind me while I clawed at the dirt, desperately trying to get away. His foot landed on my hand, halting my efforts. The foot began to add pressure to my hand till it let out a sickening crack. I bit my lip trying to silence my scream but it seeped threw my lips in a loud cry.

The drug was numbing some of the pain but I could still feel a sting. The foot released my hand and my head fell onto the snow while I panted softly. I looked over to inspect my hand to find bone peaking threw the skin and blood seeping threw the punctures.

Fear ran through my spine as he picked up my limp form from the ground and slammed it into a tree making the wood splinter. I squeezed my eyes shut while hissing in pain through my teeth. Blood began to fill my mouth and trickle threw my parted lips. A hand began to caress my cheek and I flinched trying to get away from the touch.

For some reason the touch felt cold and vacant.

_STOP! LET GO! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! _I screamed in my head as I tried prying his hand off. I grunted as my numb hands could barely grasp his wrist.

"_**Sancho."**_

Everything froze. The voice was a bit off but I could still tell whom it belonged to. Lifting my head slowly because of what little strength a had left but most of all from the cold fear which crept down my spine I looked into the eyes of my attacker, my childhood friend, my lost lover, the traitor, and my doom.

It was non other that the infamous Itachi Uchiha.

For some reason I couldn't help but gasp at the sight of him. Maybe it was the way his silky ebony locks were gingerly held in place by a hair band or maybe it was the sweet peppermint aroma that radiated of his being, or how I was now looking upon an 18 year old version of Itachi. Or maybe it was those cold red eyes that looked at me in a sick amusement.

I was paralyzed with fear. Those red eyes pulled me in as I inhale his exhilarating sent into my lungs. He was like a drug. Addicting yet hazardous. He pulled back his lips into a grim smile. Two fangs were protruding from his gums, which gleamed at me. My eyes widened in complete horror.

As you guessed the first thing that popped into my mind was 'Vampire'. Adrenalin kicked in and I began to squirm in his stone like grasp. This ceased to help me at all but Itachi's smile grew wider at my foolish antics. His hand that was on my cheek began to venture down my arm and on to my hip. His claws punctured my skin, which made me throw back my head and hiss in pain.

At that moment he got his chance and took it. The hand began to wrap around my waist as the other hand clutched the side of my cheek painfully. I was paralyzed at how fast his movements where that I did not notice the hunger in his eyes. When he began to lick up the blood from my lips I snapped back into reality and I began to squirm in his grasp again. This did not go well with him as his smile turned upside down and into a frown. The hand that was on my cheek dug into my flesh; I let out a gasp and became still not wanting him to dig in deeper. He then pulled out his claws and began to caress my cheek, as he lapped up the blood.

"_**Good girl,"**_ he purred in my ear. Even though his voice became more distorted with each word he spoke it somehow sounded like soft music flowing threw my ears.

Swiftly his mouth moved from my ear to my neck. I began to tremble as he brushed his fangs against my jugular vein. Tears began to stream down my cheeks, my lips parted to let out a scream but nothing came out. Itachi then licked my neck seductively he then whispered something in my ear but the sobs blocked out his voice.

And that's when it happened. Those fangs sunk into my neck causing me to suck in a breath. Then came the sucking sound as he began to drain me of my blood. God I was scared. All I could do was keep crying, even when pain shot up threw my neck—all I did was cry—even as blood began to trickle down my neck—all I did was cry. I felt so helpless as the darkness began to take over me. Desperately I wanted to call out to somebody but by now I had lost all control of my body. The numbness was gone and I now felt…nothing, just emptiness.

Darkness then took over my vision, my body, my mind, and my soul. It was a never-ending void that just kept going and going. And when I looked down into the darkness I felt that I was never going to see the light of day ever again.

My eyes shot open. Sweat was streaming down my temple as I began to sharply inhale and exhale as if my lungs had been punctured. I sat up and set my hand on my chest to try to make the pain stop…or at least dull it to a prick. The sweat began to drip from my chin as I clutched the covers making sure that I was awake. A sigh escaped my lips as I lean forward, closing my eyes.

"Thank god it was only a dream," but I knew that it was not dream. No, it was a nightmare. THE nightmare. Letting go of the covers on my bed I turned my head and looked at the red blinking lights on my alarm clock. It read three o'clock in the morning. I let out a grown and flopped back onto the bed though I didn't know why it wasn't like I would be able to go back to sleep again.

I laid there for a while thinking about the nightmare again. I have been having this nightmare for the past two weeks. I don't know what made me have such a dream all I knew was that if it did not stop soon I was going to be popping pills like water. Or it would be like the old days again. I shivered at the thought and got out bed. I was just to stirred up to catch any sheep now no matter how much I wanted to close my tired eyes.

Getting up I tried in another attempt to rid the nightmare from my mind. But all I got was the image if Itachi with his black silted crimson eyes that looked coolly at me, that angelic smile, and the fangs under it that were covered in MY blood. The image made me shudder; I then decided to go take a nice long shower.

_Maybe that will calm my nerves._

I slowly walked into the bathroom and began to strip out of my light blue pajamas. I slipped into the shower and turned on the water. The water was warm. Water began to shower my body while caressing every curve on my body. My muscles began to relax under the warm of the water and I started to wash up while thinking of the day that was set ahead of me.

After the shower (which calmed my nerves some-what) I went over to my closet and put on a long sleeved black fishnet under shirt that had two holes at the end of the sleeves to put my thumbs threw and a blood red tank top that went down past my hips. On the back of the tank top was my clan symbol, which was a black right side up crescent moon with three points outlining the bottom of the moon. I then pulled out a pair of black caprices and slipped them on. I then went over to my dresser and pulled out my kunai and shuriken holsters and strapped them around my right thigh along with a sand colored pouch which I attached onto the back of my caprices. I then slipped on my black ninja sandals, and last but not least my black leaf headband that I tied around my waist with the medal plate on my left hip.

My toe and fingernails were painted black; my ebony hair was down and went just a little past my butt with my bangs partially covering my right eye. My skin was a pale, almost white and my lips were there usual shade of crimson. I stared at myself in the mirror for a minute before leaving my bedroom.

I went to the kitchen and began to make some coffee. While I waited for the coffee to brew I grabbed myself an apple. I took a bite out of the juicy fruit while savoring the sweet flavor. I leaned on the counter spacing out while eating my apple. Before I knew it the apple core was all that was left. I threw away the core and pored myself some coffee into a white mug that said 'I've had better days' with a panda that had a heated water bottle on its head with a thermometer in its mouth. I drank mug after mug of coffee until the clock on the wall read six o'clock. I washed out my mug and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Afterward I was about to walk out the front door when I remembered it.

I quickly sprinted into my room and began to rummage threw my dresser drawer before pulling out a black satin box. My fingers gently traced the top of the box while memories flood into my mind before I opened it. Inside was a black crow with its wings outstretched with ruby eyes, which hung from a long black chain. I took the necklace out of the box gingerly put clipped it around my neck The chain fell loosely around my neck as the bird went all the way to my chest and settled there. I placed my fingertips on the charm while closing my eyes. Itachi had given it to me for my 12th birthday.

Even though I hated him for hurting sasuke, killing his clan, and breaking my heart; deep down he would always hold the shattered pieces of my heart no matter how much I hate it, I would always love him. Silent tears began to stream down my cheeks. I clutched the bird within my hand and squeezed my eyes shut as the tears began to pour. I missed itachi so much my heart ached with a horrible pain that I could not describe. I wiped away the tears from my eyes before I left my room trying to forget what is lost.

When I entered the kitchen I looked up at the clock on the wall to see that it was six forty-seven a.m. I cursed at myself as I rushed out the front door and locked it after myself.

I started to walk down the street towards the academy. The sun was glaring me making me cover my eyes with my hand to be able to see anything. They were going to assign the teams today at the academy and I little ol' me was going to learn how to train a team so that in the years to come I could train my own team.

I wasn't always a jounin that was training teams though; yours truly used to official be an anbu black ops! My anbu tattoo is on the upper part of my left arm. But after a couple of years I couldn't stand seeing my comrads fall one by one infront of me, It made me feel that no mater how powerful I was I would never be able to save the ones I truely care for the most. So I quit and now I'm a jounin again, just like the infamous Kakashi of the sharingan. And speaking of Kakashi I'm supposed to be teamed up with him and team seven. He will be teaching me how to train a team and such.

_I just hope that we get a good bunch of kids and not some snotty kids that think they know everything and argue all the time! But no one ever gets what they wish for._

The academy soon came into sight. As I was getting closer towards the entrance of the academy something caught my eye and made me stop. I had seen two black blurs within the trees of the forest. But as I stared at the trees for a couple of minutes trying to find them again but came up empty handed. I began to feel uneasy not knowing what it was but convinced myself that it was probably only a mere crow or a small animal. But it still didn't help comfort my suspicion in the least.

When I got to the academy I sat on the ground near the entrance with my back to the wall. I'm supposed to meet Kakashi here at six thirty but he wasn't here! I began to grind my teeth in frustration. I then decided to listen to some music to calm my nerves. I pulled out my mp3 from my pouch and began to flip threw songs. When I found a song I started to look at the sky and watch each passing cloud as I began to listen to Love is Dead by Kerli. I let out a sigh this was going to be a long day.

**Ketamine: it's a drug that is used as a powerful anesthetic that is used in veterinary offices and hospitals. It is also referred as a "dissociative anesthesia". It affects your sight, balance, sense of time, and causes hallucinations.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. So, We Meet Again!

**YEAH! Chapter 3 is up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

_There is no one beside thee, and no one above thee;_

_Thou standest alone, as the nightingale sings!_

_Yet my words that would praise thee are impotent things,_

_For none can express thee through all should approve thee!_

_I love thee so, Dear, that I only can love thee._

_Say, what can I do for thee . . . weary thee . . . grieve thee?_

_Lean on my shoulder . . . new burdens to add?_

_Weep my tears over thee . . . making thee sad?_

_Oh, hold me not-love me not? let me retrieve thee!_

_I love thee so, Dear, that I only can leave thee._

_~Insufficiency by Elizabeth Barrett Browning~_

* * *

"Come in," said a low emotionless voice, kisame and I then entered the meeting room where our leader—Pein—was. The orange-headed man with multiple piercings all over his body greeted us as he sat in a chair at the head of a long table with many of the same type of chairs on the sides of the long table and one at the other end of the table. I walked over to the chair next to Pein's and sat down while kisame sat down in the one on the other side of Pein.

"Why did you want to see us leader?" kisame asked with his toothy shark grin plastered upon his face. Pein perched his head on his entwined hands and looked from me to kisame.

"I'm giving you both a VERY important mission that will be time consuming," Pein said as he pulled out two manila files and tossed them on the table. I looked at Pein then picked up one of the folders while kisame picked up the other one. I flipped it open to find a picture of a blond boy with a markings on his cheeks and a huge grin plastered on his face with a profile page and a couple of other pages within the folder. I started to look threw the pages when I heard a wolf whistle and looked up at kisame with a questioning look within my eyes while my features stayed emotionless.

"Dam! She fucking hot! I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that!" I rolled my red eyes at kisame and put the file on the table and slid it over to kisame and put my arm out for the other file. Kisame looked at my hand and closed the folder with a sigh.

_Bet he was thinking of dirty thoughts_ I chuckled in my mind. He slid the file over to me then picked up the other file and started to look threw it. I opened the folder still chuckling in my mind but soon stopped as I looked at the picture in the file.

It was a woman with long black hair and green eyes that were outlined with long elegant black lashes. In the picture she was wearing the anbu uniform with a mask that was resting on the side of her head. The mask was a white bird with a small beak and red markings under the eye openings. Her eyes looked lifeless in the picture, her lips that were a deep shade of red were drawn into a tight frown, and her skin was as pale as porcelain.

_It can't be!_ My eyes widened as I quickly scanned the page till I got to the name.

_Name: Shingetsu, Sancho _

When I saw the name the first image that popped into my head was her limp body that laid there like a broken doll upon the blood soaked pavement. Her green eyes glazed over with pain and sorrow, her porcelain cheeks stained with blood and tears as her blood dripped from her plump red lips, and the puddle of blood that formed under her body from the wound I had inflicted upon her. Her face had no color what so ever and her soaked ebony hair was draped messily upon her body and over her face making her look like a china doll that had been thrown away and forgotten without a second thought. The image was making my heart, ache with pain and guilt.

I began to read the rest of the profile, the aching within my heart only growing worse with each word that I read.

_Rank: Jounin (Anbu black ops for four years but demoted due to unknown reasons)_

_Ninja Registration Number: 012129_

_Height: 5'7"_

_Weight: 120_

_Birthday: December 22_

_Age: 17_

_Blood type: o_

I didn't really bother to look at the other pages after that. I closed the folder and set it down on the table and looked at Kisame then at Pein. By the looks of it they hadn't seen my reaction to the information in the second file, which relived me. I then slid the file back into the middle of the table along with the other one and looked back at Pein "so what is the mission leader-sama?"

Pein looked at me with his silver eyes then flipped both of the files open. "Your mission is to capture the jinchuriki and the demon possessor ALIVE! And bring them back here," he said while pointing to each file. Kisame grin got wider.

"Do they haft to be in one piece?" kisame giggled like a child getting a new toy.

"The demon possessor needs to be in one piece..." Pein stated "...but the jinchuriki on the other hand just needs to be alive. You may use whatever means necessary to restrain him.'

"And what about the demon possessor?" I asked in my emotionless voice " what means do we use on her?" I was surprised when I saw a smirk grace Pein's lips. I looked at Kisame and he to was surprised by the sudden change in mood. Pein narrowed his eyes and looked down at the picture of Sancho in the file.

"It won't be necessary."

Kisame slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "But leader she was once a anbu black ops! How do you expect us to bring her here without harming her?" kisame yelled looking at Pein like he was crazy. But Pein didn't look worried in the least.

"You will see why it wont be necessary when you both get to Konohagakure." Pein then looked up at both of us seriously this time all traces of amusement gone "...but when you have captured her at her _dire _moment it is of _dire_ importance that you get her here before three days time. No sooner nor no later." I didn't like the sound of that nor did I quite get the last part. Why couldn't it be sooner _nor_ no later? But I let it go I knew that Pein wasn't going to say anything else about it.

"Yes leader-sama," kisame and I both said in unisession.

"Good, you are both dismissed. You are to pack and leave as soon as possible."

We both stood up and walked out of the meeting room without saying a word.

Kisame and I were leaping from branch to branch making our way to Konohagakure at a fast pace. When we passed over the border to Konohagakure we stayed within the cover of the forest. We were both keeping an eye out for out targets; I soon caught a whiff of the familiar sent of cherry's and roses and tracked the sent with Kisame trailing behind me.

I stopped when I caught sight of a figure. I looked over to see midnight hair flowing within the gently breeze, caring the sweet sent into my aching lungs.

"Hey Itachi isn't that the woman that we are after?" Kisame asked grinning his sharked-toothed grin.

"Yes, it is the one from the demon possessor clan, Shingetsu Sancho," I said in an emotionless tone. She looked so . . . beautiful, she had truly matured over the past five years. Her hair now went past her lower back; she had also grown taller too! Her chest had also gotten bigger sense the last time I saw her, and her features still as beautiful and flawless as ever.

She came to a halt and looked in out direction. We froze, fearing that we had given our position away. Her emerald eyes looked in our direction cautiously searching the area but in spite of all of that I couldn't help to notice the look in her eyes. Her gaze held loneliness and pain within them. I began to feel guilty and looked away knowing that I had carved those emotions into her.

She continued to look in our general direction for a few minutes before she brushed it off and began to walk away, her attention on the road again. Kisame and I followed her till she had reached her destination the ninja academy.

Instead of entering the academy she walked over to the wall near the door and sat on the ground with her back against the wall. She pulled out her mp3 and started to listen to it while looking at the sky.

Kisame and I watched her as she sat there. I didn't see what Pein was talking about she looked perfectly fine and capable of putting up one hell of a fight if we tried to capture her. _What could he have meant?_ I thought as I stared at her trying to answer my own question and right on queue Kisame asked the question that was on both of our minds.

"What did you thing that leader-sama meant by we wouldn't haft to use any means necessary to capture her?" he said while looking at her trying to answer the question also.

"I'm not sure but he said that we would find out when we got here, so-," but I stopped talking as we both looked down as Sancho began to coughing violently. Soon afterwards the air started to fill with the coppery sent of blood. My throat went dry and I began to hunger for the sweet scented blood. The sent filled my lungs, which made my senses go crazy, the blood smelled like human blood but there was something in the blood that wasn't human that made it hard to resist. Something I could not put my finger on. My fangs ripped threw my gums and I began to pant heavily, it took all of my will power to not go after the blood but I was still shaking trying to control myself. Kisame noticed this and put a hand on my shoulder trying to steady my shaking form. Soon I got my composer back and took control of my senses again. When kisame saw this he let go of my shoulder.

I put my hand in my face as I let out a sigh. My hand then moved from my face and I began to run my fingers threw my hair.

"You ok?" kisame asked looking at me. I looked back at him with my crimson eyes, which had changed from the sharingan to dark red eyes with black slits.

"Yes, I'm fine. But where-?" I trailed off as I looked for the source of the blood. I then looked closely at Sancho as she began to cough again. She removed her hand from her mouth; I looked closely at her hand to see blood and my eyes widened. That's when I knew what Pein was talking about, that's when every thing clicked into place, and that's when I knew that it was HER BLOOD on her hands and that-

"She's dieing," I said out loud. Even though my voice was weak when I said it I knew that by the look in Kisame's eyes that he had heard me_. How did this happen?_ I thought as she wiped the blood from her hand and when back to looking at the sky like nothing had happened.

But the true question that raced threw my mind was _When will she die?_ Knowing that I could do nothing I sat there watching her, wishing that this were all a dream. But we all know that dreams are for fools. And that I am one of those fools.

It was six thirty a.m. and as usual I was sitting lost in my own world trying to block out all of the squeals and giggles from the fan-girls. There was a loud bang and I opened my eyes to see Naruto crouched down on my desk acting stupid as usual. He put his face in front of mine giving me a death glare. I began to glare back at him wishing that everyone would leave me alone. But NO! Everyone had to fucking annoy the shit out of me! All of a sudden someone bumped into Naruto and he fell forward. My eyes widened as Naruto's lips smashed right into mine!

"S-sorry," said the boy behind Naruto. He then turned around and his face went pale as he saw what happened. I pulled away quickly spiting on the floor with disgust written all over my face, Naruto did the same.

"Stupid Naruto, eeww now my mouth tastes like ramen!" I said with disgust, continuing to spit on the floor.

"NO YOUR STUPID SASGAY!" Naruto said yelling in my ear. He then looked up wide-eyed as all the fan girls crowded around Naruto giving him a death glare. I looked at him and then at the fan girls. Oh was he gonna get it!

"You stole Sasuke-kun's first kiss from us!" one said in a pissed off.

"Yeah you're going to pay for that dearly," said another one. Naruto let out a yelp as they started to beat him to a pulp until Iruka-sensei walked in. They all scurried to there seats in fear of getting punished by the teacher. Naruto quickly walked over to his desk, he had a black eye and blood trickled from his mouth. He sat down pissed off as he laid his head in his crossed arms on the desk.

"Ok class today I am going to put you all into your teams that will consist of three people," said Iruka-sensei as he held up three fingers to show them how many. He then started to call out the teams.

_~One Hour later~_

"Team 7, Uzamaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura "

"YES," yelled Naruto excitedly as he stood up and punched the air.

"Oh man," said Sakura with disappointment in her voice as she slid down in her seat.

" And Uchiha Sasuke" he said finishing his sentence.

"YES," yelled Sakura in glee as she stood up and began to punch the air as the other fan girls glared at her.

"Dammit" Naruto said grimly as he was now the one who slouched in his chair. Iruka let out a sighed at there out bursts and got back to naming the teams.

"Why am I stuck with duckbutt!" Naruto yelled, interrupting Iruka. Iruka stood up slamming his fists on his desk loosing his patience.

"Because he is the star student and you failed 8 times with a 50!" Iruka yelled. A sweat drop formed on Naruto forehead and he sat back down in his seat grumbling to himself. Iruka-sensei smile glad that Naruto had shut up and continued to read down the list till he had finished announcing all of the teams.

"Ok, your senseis should be here soon so sit tight for a while," and with that Iruka-sensei left the classroom.

_~Who knows how many hours later~_

The last team had left hours ago and the only team left was our team. I had to put up with Naruto and Sakura and they're bickering. But I couldn't blame them I was getting sick of just waiting here too. Naruto began to pout and got up and dragged a chair over to the door and stood on it with a chalkboard eraser in his hand. He then wedged it between the doorframe and the door grinning as he jumped off of the chair and sprinted back over to the empty rows of desks.

"What are you doing Naruto!" Sakura asked frustrated.

"He deserves it! He's been making us wait for who knows how long!" said Naruto with an evil grin on his face.

"A jounin would never fall for a trick like that," I said in an emotionless tone. Just as I finished talking a man with gray hair, a headband covering his left eye, and a mask that covered his mouth and nose came in.

When he opened the door the eraser fell on his head leaving a white residue upon his head. Naruto burst out laughing "HAHAHA HE FELL FOR IT HAHAHAHA!" Naruto said, still laughing.

Our new sensei smiled threw his mask and said in a pissed off tone "My first impression or all of you is that I HATE YOU!"

We all sweated dropped, that's when I notice someone behind him. She had black hair that went to her thighs, with her bangs partially covering one of her green eyes. I then saw the crow necklace and new exactly who it was. "Hello Sancho," I said in an emotionless voice.

She then turned to me and with a plastered on smile she said, "Well if it isn't Uchiha Sasuke, long time no see!"

Before the story begins, is it such a sin

_For me to take what's mine until the end of time?_

_We were more than friends before the story ends_

_And I will take what's mine; create what God would never design_

I was listening to A Little Piece of Heaven by Avenge Sevenfold. I looked at the clock outside of the academy that read three o'clock. _Kami! What's taking Kakashi so long to get here!_ I thought getting impatient.

_Our love had been so strong for far too long,_

I was weak with fear that

_Something would go wrong,_

_Before the possibilities came true,_

_I took all possibility from you_

_Almost laughed myself to tears, (HAHAHA)_

_Conjuring her deepest fears_

_(Come here you fucking bitch)_

_Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times,_

_I can't believe it,_

_Ripped her heart out right before her eyes,_

_Eyes over easy, eat it eat it eat it_

I didn't know how much longer it would be till Kakashi came but I was getting quite impatient as a stretched my legs, trying to make the tingling in them go away. I let out another sigh (which must have been the millionth one today) and rested my head against the cool wall of the academy.

She was never this good in bed

_Even when she was sleepin'_

_Now she's just so perfect I've_

_Never been quite so fucking deep in_

_It goes on and on and on,_

_I can keep you lookin' young and preserved forever,_

_With a fountain to spray on your youth whenever_

'_Cause I really always knew that my little crime_

_Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs_

_And I know, I know it's not your time_

_But bye, bye_

_And a word to the wise when the fire dies_

_You think it's over but it's just begun_

_Baby don't cry_

_You had my heart, at least for the most part_

'_Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart_

_Let's make a new start_

'_Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah_

_But baby don't cry_

I closed my eyes as memories flooded threw my mind. Memories of the good times, memories of the bad times, and memories that would never…could never be. But it's the thought that counts. Right?

_Now possibilities I'd never considered,_

_Are occurring the likes, of which I'd never heard,_

_Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave,_

_To repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved_

_Smiling right from ear to ear_

_Almost laughed herself to tears_

_Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times_

_I can't believe it_

_Ripped his heart out right before his eyes_

_Eyes over easy_

_Eat it eat it eat it_

_Now that it's done I realize the error of my ways_

_I must venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the grave_

_I gotta make up for what I've done_

'_Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven_

_While you burned in hell, no peace forever_

'_Cause I really always knew that my little crime_

_Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs_

_And I know, I know it's not your time_

_But bye, bye_

_And a word to the wise when the fire dies_

_You think it's over but it's just begun_

_But baby don't cry_

But that was all over, done with, never to be heard of again, they were all just a bunch of lies to please my empty heart. Oh what a fool I was…right? It was all just lies…right?

You had my heart, at least for the most part

'_Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart_

_Let's make a new start_

'_Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah_

_But baby don't cry_

_I will suffer for so long_

_(What will you do, not long enough)_

_To make it up to you_

_(I pray to God that you do)_

_I'll do whatever you want me to do_

_(Well then I'll grant you a chance)_

_And if it's not enough_

_(If it's not enough, if it's not enough)_

_If it's not enough_

_(Not enough)_

_Try again_

_(Try again)_

_And again_

_(And again)_

_Over and over again_

_(Over and over again)_

_We're coming back, coming back_

_We'll live forever, live forever_

_Let's have a wedding, have a wedding_

_Let's start the killing, start the killing_

I kept my eyes shut as I ran my hand threw my hair. _Why am I even thinking about this?_ I thought as I let out another sigh.

_Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?_

_(Yes, I do.)_

_Do you take this woman in death for the rest of your unnatural life?_

_(I do.)_

_I now pronounce you..._

'_Cause I really always knew that my little crime_

_Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs_

_And I know, I know it's not your time_

_But bye, bye_

_And a word to the wise when the fire dies_

_You think it's over but it's just begun_

_But baby don't cry_

He betrayed me, his clan, his little brother; he's nothing but a fucking liar! I should have never trusted him in the first place anyway. I was vulnerable and he took advantage of that fact!

_You had my heart, at least for the most part_

'_Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart_

_Let's make a new start_

'_Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah_

_But baby don't cry_

"Kami, I really need to distract myself," I said in hopes to clear my mind.

All of a sudden I saw a man with gray hair, a mask that covered most of his face, and his headband covering his left eye in the distance. _Maybe that's Kakashi Hatake _I thought as I put up my MP3 and got up from my sitting position.

When he was in front of me I should have treated him like a pupil does their sensei but he had just taken dam to long for me to be anywhere near that nice to him.

"Are you Kakashi Hatake?" I asked trying to act calm and smooth like a true ninja.

The mask ninja smiled at me "why yes! And you must be "

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG!" I yelled which made the ninja jump a bit. _Well so much for keeping it cool._

A sweat drop formed on Kakashi's hunched over figure as he began to rub the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah…you see…I had to help this defenseless old lady home and she had Alzheimer's so it took her awhile to remember where she lived."

"That's a bunch of bullshit!" I said glairing at him. He looked at me freaked out about how scary I was acting and inched his way towards the doors.

"Well we better not keep out team waiting any longer," he said as he opened the door and walked inside.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind," I said sarcastically as I followed the masked man into the academy. After a few minutes of walking down the halls in silence I decided to ask him the question that had been nagging me ever sense I woke up. "Who is on team 7 exactly Kakashi?" He looked at my funny. Maybe it was because I didn't yell at him this time.

"Well, let me see…" he trailed off as he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his back pouch "Well there's Uzamaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." I perked up a little at hearing Sasuke's name, after the massacre of the clan he became emotionless and set out on revenge. I haven't talked to him in 4 years.

The thought made me feel full of remorse and guilt for not being there…but…even if we did start talking again and things went back to how they were it wouldn't last long because of what my actions in the past cost me.

My life.

Kakashi looked at me a little concerned for how I acted when I had heard the team list but he looked strait ahead. It seamed that we had made it to the classroom where our team was. Where Sasuke was. I could hear the voices of children arguing within the classroom. I knew that one of them was Sasuke, could I handle seeing him again? Would guilt overwhelm me once I stepped threw the door? Only one way to find out.

Kakashi opened the door to the classroom and an…eraser? Landed on his head. It left a white chalky residue on his gray hair. Then one of the children in the classroom burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA HE FELL FOR IT HAHAHA!" a boy with spiky blond hair in an orange jumpsuit yelled. Kakashi gave them all a glare. _Man I'd hate to be in their shoes right now _Ithought.

Kakashi then said in a pissed off tone "My first impression of all of you is that I HATE YOU!" near the blond boy there was a pink haired girl in a pink dress with slits on both sides trying to suppress her laughter. On the far side of the room was the person I was dreading to see, the one and only Sasuke. He looked like his brother in so many ways with his black hair and eyes, the image of those red eyes then popped into my head again; I shook my head making the horrible image go away.

Sasuke then turned his head to stare at me finally after a while he spoke in an emotionless tone "Hello Sancho."

_He's still so emotionless _I thought I then put on the best smile I could muster, which was pretty crappy, and said, "Well if it isn't Uchiha Sasuke, long time no see!"

And that's how I met team 7. Man if only I knew what I was in for.

* * *

**Kami: God**

**Song: A Little Piece of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold**

**Thank you Kono Ichizoku for reviewing again! Please don't be shy and review!**

**Flames are allowed!^_^ so have fun with that.**


	5. First Kiss

**I know, I know it's been over a year since I last updated. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! DX**

**I've been having a HUGE amount of drama this year. I feel like I'm living in a Soap Opera. - . -**

**Thank you Kono Ichizoku and Pezze234 for such kind reviews! And thank you X-x-Kag-Xion-Uchiha-x-X and again Pezze234 for adding my story to your favorites. Without all of your support I would be _LOST!_ DX So thank you and keep reading!**

**Any who, I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_**Every Drop Like Wine**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**First Kiss**_

_I see thine image through my tears to-night_

_And yet to-day I saw thee smiling. How_

_Refer the cause?-Beloved, is it thou_

_Or I, who makes me sad? The acolyte_

_Amid the chanted joy and thankful rite_

_May so fall flat, with pale insensate brow,_

_On the altar-stair. I hear thy voice and vow,_

_Perplexed, uncertain, since thou art out to sight,_

_As he, in his swooning ears, the choir's Amen._

_Beloved, dost thou love? or did I see all_

_The glory as I dreamed, and fainted when _

_Too vehement light dilated my ideal,_

_For my soul's eyes? Will that light come again,_

_As now these tears come-falling hot and real?_

~Sonnet 30, by Elizabeth Barrett Browning~

* * *

We were all on the roof of the academy; the kids were sitting on some steps while Kakashi and I were standing next to each other. Kakashi was reading Make Out Paradise (as usual), I stood there with my arms crossed annoyed, along with the three academy students. After a while Kakashi lowered his book and looked at the three children.

"Ok, so I don't know a thing about any of you so why don't you all introduce yourselves with your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, and dreams," he said. He then put his face back into his book, reading where he left off.

"Well sensei why don't YOU demonstrate for us how it's done by introducing yourself?" the pink haired girl said in a snotty tone. He looked up at the girl with a little annoyance.

"Ok my name is Hatake Kakashi I have many hobbies, I like many things and dislike few things, my dreams are…well…there really none of your business," he said shrugging. A sweat drop formed on my fore head along with the three academy students in front of me. "Ok, you start us off," Kakashi said pointing to the hipper active blond.

"YESS! My name is Uzumaki Naruto my hobbies are trying different types of ramen, my likes are eating ramen, dislikes are the three minute wait with the instant ramen-" a larger sweat drop formed on my head, _not much to talk about there_ I thought "-and my dream is to become Hokage so everyone will respect me" he said with that goofy grin of his.

_Hmmm…maybe there's more to him than I thought_.

Kakashi pointed his finger at the pink haired girl "You next."

"Well my name is Harura Sakura, my hobbies are-" looks at Sasuke and blushes "And my likes are-" looks at Sasuke and blushes a deeper shade of red, *_kami_ "And my dream is-" looks at Sasuke AGAIN and blushes _kami and I thought that the blond had no life!_ I groaned in my mind.

"O-ok Sakura so what's your dislikes?" asked Kakashi with a sweat drop on his fore head as he made a 'god save me' look on his face.

Her face began to frown as she yelled out "NARUTO!" Naruto looked hurt but it quickly turned into a glare directed at Sasuke.

"Ok, next" Kakashi pointed to the one and only Sasuke. I just wanted-no needed to know if this Sasuke was at least a bit like the Sasuke from the good ol' days. After the massacre of the Uchiha clan he began to drift away slowly until I never saw him again…until now. Though I don't blame him, he was just trying to get rid of any and everything that reminded him of his clan but most of all, his brother. And I was one of those things that needed to be buried within the sands of time.

For I was the one his brother loved.

I looked at Sasuke as he rested his head on his clasped hands _is he going to be like a stranger to me now? Will I even recognize him? Will he ever see me the same way again?_ I stood there staring at him; thoughts racing through my head as I waited for him to talk, to speak.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, my likes I don't have many-" he used to like many things. When he was little he would always complain about my pale complexion. Oh how I miss those wonderful days.

* * *

_The six-year-old version of Sasuke tugged at the sleeve of my eleven-year-old myself. I put down the scroll I was studying and looked at the child. "Yes? What is it?" I asked with a questioning look._

"_Sancho will you go with me to the park?" he asked with his wide charcoal eyes looking at me._

"_Doesn't Itachi usually take you?" I asked quite puzzled. He looked at the ground, shuffling his feet awkwardly back and forth. _

"_Well *otousan wanted to see niisan so he can't play with me today. So…I was wondering if you would play with me since *niisan can't." I looked at Sasuke as his little cheeks puffed out in annoyance. I then looked over to the forgotten scroll and put my finger to my lips, thinking. _

"_I'm sorry Sasuke, I haft to study," I said half-heartedly. He then looked up at me with a determined face. _

"_But you study too much! See, your skin is white!" he said as he pointed to my arm "You need to get some sunlight and what better way than to play with me," I looked at him pondering on the offer and a bit offended by the skin comment __**can't help it if my skin won't tan**_ _I thought._

"_Please!" and that's when he did it! The most horrible thing he could do to break my defenses. He gave me the puppy dog eyes! My eyes began to twinkle as I looked at his puppy dog eyes. _

_That's when I knew that I couldn't win; but I wasn't going empty handed. I pinched his cheeks, which made him frown in protest "Well sense you put it that way and you did say please I'll go with you!" even though I was still pinching his cheeks he managed to smile._

"_Well then what are we waiting for lets go!" he exclaimed as he dragged me from my sitting spot all the way to the park. After that every time he wanted to play, train, etc. and Itachi couldn't do it he would use the 'your skins too white you need to tan it and what better way than by helping me' excuse. It was such a horrible excuse, but it worked every time, though my skin never tanned, not even a little bit!_

* * *

I was pulled back into reality as he continued his intro speech. "I dislike many things, I don't have many hobbies, and my dream is not a dream but a reality and I will kill a curtain someone," he said with pure cold hatred. There was an awkward silence as everyone wore freaked out faces except for Sasuke and I. I knew who he was talking about, though I couldn't blame him…but…still; revenge won't get you anywhere except deeper into the hole you've dug.

I should know that better than anyone here.

At that moment I knew that the Sasuke I knew was dead and in that child's place was a cold-blooded avenger.

Kakashi looked over to me wanting to change the subject "I think you should introduce yourself, I'm sure we all want to know who you are," I looked at him and nodded knowing where this was going. I inhaled a breath and exhaled it before I started the dreaded introduction.

"My name is Shingetsu, Sancho my likes are listening to music, I don't really have any dislikes, I'm not really much for hobbies, and my dreams-" I paused not knowing what to say. What dreams? All my dreams were ripped away from me along time ago. "-Well I guess I don't really have any," I looked down at the seal (that was the Chinese symbol for moon) on the left side of my chest with a bitter hatred.

"Well now we all know each other! We'll start training tomorrow at 5:00 am sharp at the training grounds. Oh and don't eat any breakfast unless you want to see it later," Kakashi chuckled before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

I looked back at the three kids, surprised that it was already over. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you all tomorrow then," I said before disappearing to the one place in the whole world that I felt at peace.

* * *

I was startled awake by a drop of water that landed on my arm. Looking up through the arbor I saw those dark ominous clouds that lingered above my head and (most likely) over Konoha. My mind slowly began to focus; the memories soon came back to me as I began to remember coming to this small Japanese garden for some peace but in the end falling asleep from exhaustion on one of the many built in benches in the large circular arbor (which surrounded a large, yet lovely koi pond). That's when it came to me that for the first time in a while I had not had that nightmare, instead I did not have a dream; the only thing that haunted my mind was the black emptiness that went on forever.

As I got up from the bench and made my way to the closest entrance to the pond, I began to look at the many Wisteria blossoms that hung from the arbor. When I got to the entrance I was glad that the gate was not locked. I took off my sandals, and then rolled up my Capri's before I sat down at the edge of the pond and stuck my feet into the cold, but welcoming water. The fish soon came to welcome me by nibbling at my toes, which was returned with a light giggle. My giggles soon died on my tongue as I looked into the water; watching the many ripples that the fish were making. Through the water I saw my tired reflection.

Staring at the very image made memories of Itachi stab at my mind like a school of starving piranhas; eating away at my only defenses. They continued to attack my walls as I thought of how often we were here just trying to get away from it all. At those moments in time it was only us that existed, just us as if the world had never existed and it was only us, together.

Forever.

At least that's what I thought back then, oh how nave I was! Such a desperate fool!

The smirking moon was hiding behind the clouds as it began to drizzle which quickly turned into a downpour. All the fish swam away for shelter as the rain began to make violent ripples in the water.

The rain began to soak me to the bone in the moon goddess's tears. I knew that I needed to get up before I caught cold—but—I just couldn't. Sitting there with my head down, my mind began to again wallow in the fond memories from long ago, no mater how much they hurt me.

Soon, I came upon one of the first memories that we shared during our years of young love.

* * *

_It was a while after the Chunin exams, it was at the end of winter and was slowly turning into spring. I was ten at the time. I sat at a teashop with a cup of green tea with peach and was slowly stirring the dark liquid with my finger. I stared, boredly at my reflection as I mused upon the Chunin exams. _

_Of course Uchiha Itachi had been one of the first people to find out that he passed the Chunin exams along with a couple of others. Though it had been months since then and I still had not found out if I was going to be a Chunin; had the Hokage thought that due to my background that I shouldn't be a Chunin? The Hokage had already given me so much already, I didn't know how many more strings the man could pull, though I doubt very many._

_As moments passed I felt more alone in the village that I now had to call home. I felt jealous of every family that I saw, from the laughing children to the scolding mothers. I rubbed at my tired eyes, which had huge bags under them from years without sleep._

_I looked up as someone cleared their throat in front of me. To my distaste it was The Uchiha._

"_What do you want Uchiha?" I asked my teammate bitterly. He gave me a 'hn' and sat down in front of me and ordered some dango and tea. _

_After the exams the Uchiha had become a bit nicer to me. I don't know if he just felt sorry for me or what, but I didn't like it one bit. Being pitied was a huge blow to me ego and just made me hate the Uchiha that much more._

_When the Uchiha got his food he looked up at me and said three words that would change my life forever._

"_You're a Chunin," he stated as he took a bite of his dango. At the time I was drinking my tea so my reaction seemed natural when I spit my tea out all over Itachi._

"_WHAT?" I yelled a bit shocked and surprised at the same time. My mind was so full of questions that I missed what the Uchiha said._

"_Come again?" _

"_I said our sensei wanted me to tell you," he said while he was wiping off the tea "did you really haft to get tea all over me," he sighed._

"_Oh don't be a baby Uchiha! Its not like I poured acid on you," I said with the same bitterness as last time. I quickly stood up._

"_Where are you going?" he inquired with a questioning look. I turned around and gave a grunt as I glared at him._

"_Anywhere you or your fan girls aren't! Those things can be very annoying you know," I gave him a cold smirk, "though I guess you know first hand, don't you Uchiha?" I chuckle darkly. I was about to leave when Itachi grabbed my wrist. _

"_Hey! Let go Uchi—" I couldn't help but to look at him in shock from the look he was giving me. Instead of his eyes showing his usual bored arrogance, they were filled with loneliness and desperation. _

"_Why have you been acting cold to me again? I thought that when we were in the Forest of Death that we were beginning to become closer." He looked down, a bit hurt, but his grip on my wrist never wavered. _

"_I-I," was all that stuttered out; the last time that someone had actually cared about me had been so long ago that Icould barely remember it. While I tried to find an excuse, Itachi got up and looked me strait in the eyes. His other hand caressed my cheek as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss upon my lips. _

_My face flushed a beet red as he pulled away and looked deep into my eyes with his dark onyx orbs. My eyes went wide as we stared at each other for a few minutes before he sat back down and began to eat his dango again. _

_My mind told me to go, but my heart said to stay. I had an all out mental battle before, with a huff; I sat down in front of him and continued to drink my tea. _

_Though unnoticed by me, Itachi smiled softly at my pouting form before he closed his eyes and took a sip of his tea._

_It had been so long sense I had felt happy._

* * *

A high-pitched scream of terror filled the midnight air. I flew out of bed only to fall in a tangled heap on the floor. I held the sheets close to my chest as my heart raced in fear. Wide eyes stared at the ceiling as my breath came out in uneven gasps. Soon I calmed down, I let out a sigh as I wiped my sticky, sweat-covered hair out of my face.

"I really got to stop doing that," I groaned as I untangled myself. Slowly, I stood, trying to get my shaky legs used to standing again. When they were stable enough I looked over at the clock to see (to my distaste) that it was only 11:56 PM. I began to grumble, knowing that I wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, as I rubbed my tired eyes and left the bedroom.

Soon I was on the roof of my apartment building, looking at the beautiful city of Konohagakure. My home. The city was quiet exept for the hussle and bussle of the bars that were open. On my right was a brightly lit one that had laughter and chatter pouring from the entrance.

I sat down on the edge of the building and let my legs dangle as I pulled out a cigarette and began to puff that sweet tobacco. A bad habbit, I know, I picked it up about two years ago when…

I shook my head, as if it would get rid of the memory and let out a puff of smoke into the crisp air. I stayed like that for hours; smoking cigarette after cigarette until it was dawn. That was my que to get up and get ready for today. I just hoped I could get rid of the cigarette odor.

* * *

"CRAP! I'M LATE!"

Running around my apartment like a maniac, I quickly shoved the things I needed into my pouches before running out the door at top speed. I jumped from building to building, knowing it would be faster than dodging civilians on the streets.

When I finally go to the training grounds I sighed in relief that Kakashi wasn't here yet; though my joy was shortly live as a furious pink and blond haired kid ran up to me and both began to yell, " YOUR LATE SANCHO-SENSEI!" I flinched a bit at the sudden loud noise before I spoke.

"Well, it seems that I'm not the only one who's late," I said, referring to Kakashi. The tow glared at me for a while before they started to argue about something or other. I began to rub my eyes as they began to sting from not getting any sleep last night. And all that smoke probably didn't help either.

When I began to look for Sasuke I found him leaning on a tree all by himself. As the other two continued to argue about the most stupid things. I hoped Kakashi would be here soon.

Though after about thirty minutes I found that It would be a while till he got here. So I decided to take a nap till he got here. I went over to the nearest tree, hopped onto one of the lower branches, and made myself comfortable before I closed my eyes and fell into nothingness.

* * *

"SANCHO, WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" someone yelled in a sing song voice. The sudden noise startled me and I soon found myself kissing the ground. I spit some grass out as I glared up at Kakashi. Next to him was Naruto laughing like a hyena, Sakura trying not to laugh but giggling instead, and Sasuke who had a huge, mocking smirk plastered on his face.

Once I got up I naturally punched Kakashi right in the face, sending him flying into a tree. I cracked my knuckles and look menacing at the three students. I felt satisfied as I saw their scared faced and turned my attention back to Kakashi.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU ASSHOLE!" Kakashi slowly got up, clutching his bloody nose.

"I think you broke my nose," Kakashi cried as blood seeped through his hands.

"Your nose is fine! Let's just get this lesson over with," I growled glaring at Kakashi. I made a 'hmf!' sound before I turned my back on him but froze as I heard the sound of paper.

Looking over my shoulder I saw Kakashi reading Make Out Paradise as if nothing had happened. I glared, he ignored. Naruto and Sakura were arguing again while Sasuke was being all anti-social again.

Kami, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**~Translations~**

**Otousan: Father**

**Niisan: Elder Brother**

**Kami: God**

**Thank god! I finally got chapter 4 done! Yay claps for me! ^_^**

**Please review; hopefully I'll get the next chapter done soon.**


End file.
